Vendeta
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: I know I can't spell. Some times you've got to make your own way.


vendetas.html I told Jim I would take attention away from his men by causing more than a little chaos along the border of Mengsk's control. I've proven myself a servivor if anything. Heard he's made quite a name for himself. Captain Raynor. Good for him. I think his men would call him general if he would have it. He wouldn't. He was never into the medals, the brass, the so called glory of warfare. He just wanted this whole war over with. He wanted to go home. Soon he didn't have a home to return to. The Protoss nuked the place. Seeing that there was nothing but Zerg on it, I can't say I blamed them that time.   
I still don't get what went wrong. Mengsk. What happened to him? I never saw it coming. My friends say I'm not very perceptive, maybe, but I just don't get. When did Mengsk stop being a good guy? Was he ever one? I remember when he rescude my colonist. When he broke out Raynor. When he saved Duke's life. I heard how he once saved Kerrigen from being a lab rat her whole life. When we liberated that planet from Confederate control. I just don't get it. I'd say he went insane, but I know that's not the truth. But something happened to him.   
'I'll rule this sector or see it reduced to ashes.' Those were his words before me and Raynor bailed. Now he's using nukes, the thing that had reduced his own home world to ashes, as one of his primary weapons. I never believed the garbag the Confedrates spewed about the Sons of Korhal. They wern't under Confederate control, that was reason enought o spreed propaganda about them. I never shallowed it. Ironicly the only 'real' person I have to talk to is my Agatent. At least 'she' always keeps an open ear. My men don't like the idea how were just hitting and running, but at least now Mengsk is too concerned with rebuilding his forces to deal with us. Why have I eased up on him and decided to go after the Zerg instead? Do I stupidy think he'll change? Maybe.   
In spite of how my men feel, they still don't like how I've started leading them into battle, unlike before when I derected everything from the main ship. This Golith Meacha is too beefed up to put in the hands of an inexperinced handler and risk lossing it though. I also can't afford to use it. Whenever the feds produced a limited addition advance model they always got too scared to use it in fear of losing it. If you don't use it. What's the point of having it?   
The Kal Mori combine. I was lucky to get out of there alive. Kerrigen wasn't exactly picky about who she took resources from. And I had left Raynor before he had joined up with the Protoss. (strange enemies make stranger allies I guess) I didn't stick around to try and reason all I took was a look at one infested Terran to convice me that disgression was once again the better part of valor.   
I still can't believe I missed the big fight. The Protoss, this United Earth Derectorate, and of course 'Emperor' Mengsk. Maybe if I had been there. Maybe, just maybe Kerrigen would be dead now. And the Zerg dead with her. Guess that's what happens when your alone. You loss contact with what's going on. Until it's too late.   
I found this weird statsis container a while ago. It took me over a day to figure out it was an infested Protoss, or something like that. After seeing what the Zerg could do with an under phyicly developed race like humanity, I didn't take chances with this one. I left a farewell present with it. Something I had barrowed from Mengsk just before I left Tarsonsis. The A-bomb went off at ground zero from the thing, I think I distroyed it. But the question of how it go there is still eating at me. Who or what had brought it there? Kerrigen would never allow anything with more phyic power than her into the swarm. A fed experiment forgotten? No way, they didn't even know what the Zerg and Protoss were at that time. And certainly not enough about them to make . . . that. The Protoss arn't even worth considering, they would not even think of anything along those lines. Who does that leave? The UED? No they wern't in the sector long enough to off something as complex at that was. Someone with intrests in both the Zerg and the Protoss, someone who would WANT something like that thing in the world. I know I'm missing a peice of the puzzel. Maybe I should find Raynor, or maybe go knocking on the Protoss' door step. (if it's not a Zerg then it's an enemy seems to be the order of the day in the sector) Maybe one of them knows something I don't that can help me figure this out. I hate mysteries. They're like puzzlecubes. You move one peice into place, and another moves out of place, in a never ending cycle. My brother always had a way for beating puzzle cubes, take the stickers off and put them on as you see fit. It was cheating of course. But some times the key to beating the problem is stop playing by the puzzle's rules. Maybe it's about time I did that here.   


Flames, comments, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive critizem all welcome.   



End file.
